Marry if you can
by Ary Garcioyama
Summary: Korra and Asami are two friends who have completely different goals: one married and the other seeking a career; but life leads them to share their dreams and end up in the least expected place. Based on the Mexican movie of the same name :)
1. Chapter 1

**What a way to discover it!**

**A/N: Hello everybody, this is my first fic irohsami and makorra AU, is based in the mexican movie ''Cásese quien pueda'' (Marry if you can…. Hope you like it :D, btw sorry if you find some gramar mistakes, english isn´t my first language so… bear with me :D**

Republic City, how beautiful and big is this city, one of the most importants in where most people want to live there to be successful; and speaking of triumph, one of the citizens of this city felt that way, because long ago her boyfriend had proposed marriage, and now she was only eight days before her dream come true. The name of that citizen: Asami Sato.

Asami was a woman of twenty five years old, white skin, long and wavy black hair and pretty green eyes, she was the heiress of Hiroshi Sato, the owner of Future Industries, leading company in Republic City, but nevertheless, she was smart and beautiful, being cataloged one of the youngest and most beautiful women of the city.

She was in her bedroom looking through the window, and what a beautiful sight she was looking at, well, that happens when you live in a penthouse in the highest part of the building.

-Good morning!- said Asami while she was staring her engagement ring- Wow, you dazzle me!- she was playing with her accessory, and who wouldn´t? She was excited because in less tan a week she would marry.

Not far from there, in fact in the next room, was sleeping a brunette girl, about twenty four years old, brown hair, nice athletic body, because she liked to spend time at the gym, and beautiful, deep blue eyes, her name: Korra. She was the best friend of Asami, and she moved with her to study a career in music, because in her hometown, there wasn´t that career. Exactly one month ago she graduated, but Korra had always hated the mornings, and now that she was in '' vacations '', she was able to sleep a little more, but unfortunately for her the phone rang.

-Hello?- answered without much energy,Korra.

-Korra! Today, today is my dress rehearsal!- said excited, Asami-and so of the bridesmaids. Do you have time, no? I say because today is your casting.

-Gee, my casting! - said Korra while she reacted and hung up the phone, she quickly started dressing, today was an audition to participate in the famous reality show to launch the next singer, called Avatar Idol (I know haha xD parody of American Idol).

The two girls were getting ready, one for the dress rehearsal, and the other for the casting. Both came out of their rooms and ready, while Asami was very fashion and wore makeup, Korra was very casual to dress and rarely use makeup, but still, always looked great, but since today was a special day, Asami noticed that Korra was not wearing makeup so she stopped her before she left.

-Korra! Korra!

-What?

-I´m sorry, but you can´t go out like this.

-Why?

-Because you aren´t wearing makeup.

-But I don´t…

-Remember that you are going to a place where they will record you and everybody will look at you, remember that the…

-The style is so important- said both.

-Yes, fine, put me makeup- Korra told her friend, even she could make up by herself, she knew that in the hands of Asami she always would look better. Once Asami finished with Korra, the friends were heading to their respective places.

In one of the most important business in couture, Asami was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, she was contemplating it in the mirror. Then, she turns to see her redhead friend.

-Oh, you look beautiful - told Ginger, who became Asami´s best friend in college, Korra was her best friend since childhood, but Ginger was her other best friend on campus.

-You look divine!- said the owner of the boutique, Mrs. Mina.

-Oh, catch me because I faint! -said excitedly the green-eyed.

-And now comes the better- told Mrs. Mina as she showed a case with a diamond necklace.

-Wow!- The women said.

-Oh, I think I did pee- said Asami making everyone laughed of it.

In another place, there was a line of people waiting their turn to audition, among them was Korra, who was so nervous.

-Number 1354- said one of the men of the staff to the line.

- Did he say 1354? - Korra asked to one of the participants.

-Yes.

-Oh, monkey-feathers! That's me! - Korra said as she walked into the casting room.

And once inside, Korra was singing the song ''Four Seasons'' (the one that sings Iroh xD), unfortunately for her, the judges didn´t like it and they were making fun of her, usually Korra sang very well, but in this moment she was so nervous, and she was a litte out of tune, causing more laughter to the judges.

-Amm, you didn´t like it? - the brunette asked, dubious.

- Do you have anything else? I mean, could you delight us another song with your 'beautiful' voice? - said one of the judges.

Back at the boutique, Asami´s bridesmaids came running.

-You look beautiful! - all shouted.

-Awww, Sami´s getting married - said one of the bridesmaids

-Ahhhhh! - All shouted with excitement.

-Let´s see, to whom I am going to throw the bouquet? Come on, tell me.

-To me.

-No, to me.

-Please, choose me.

-Well, I think that I'll have to throw it to Ginger or Korra, since they are my old friends- Asami said.

-Awwww - said wistfully her bridesmaids.

In another scenario, Korra was singing a song that was trendy, even she invented a choreography, which the judges were enjoying it. But with so much emotion in the dance, she slipped and fell, and the cameraman was recording her and Korra got angry.

-Hey, stop it!- she said while she stood up, but the young man was still recording, and even made a close up to her face.- Seriously, I told you to stop- she said as she put her hand in the camera.

-Ok, can you take her outside, please?- said one of the judges to the guards.

-No, no, I haven´t finished- said desperately Korra, while she was being escorted by the security to the parking.- Hey, let me go, I can do it by myself- she said trying to escape, and already once they let her go, the guards left.-Hey, my jacket!- she told them when one of the guards threw her jacket in her face- What manners! - she said angrily, and then got into his car to go with Asami.

And speaking of the bride, she was taking selfies with Ginger´s cellphone, when she decides to see how the photos were.

-Oh, I look like an ugly doll.

-Oh, Asami! Of course not- said Ginger.

-Oh, yes, I am going to delete it. Oh, look! Ginger has the photos of her trip to Ember Island, you have to see them.

-Yes - shouted the girls.

-No, no! They are very ugly- said with some nervousness, Ginger.

-Oh, of course not, let´s see- in that moment Asami was sliding the pictures of the cellphone and suddenly saw one that called her attention.- Hey, when did you take this photo with Tahno? – the mentioned was Asami´s fiance.

-Hey, I ... - Ginger could not answer, she was so nervous and less she couldn´t answer when Asami found the 'prohibited' pictures, where she was with Tahno in a jacuzzi doing things.

Asami could not believe what her eyes had just seen, she felt humiliated, hurt and betrayed, so holding back the urge to mourn, she turned with her 'friend' to see her face to face.

-You're a…slut! - she said pushing Ginger´s arm, but the redhead was not far behind.

-Nun! - she push her back.

-Bitch! - Now Asami pulled her hair.

-Daddy´s helpless girl! - she said pulling the black haired, making Asami react and throwing herself on Ginger.

-You´ll pay for it, how dare you, you're worse than a leech- Asami said between screaming and crying while her friends tried to stop her, but they couldn´t- You were my friend, one of my best friends, how could you - Asami was hitting Ginger with her bouquet as she screamed- Tahno's mine, is mine- said the bride to be with frustration while her friends tried to calm her down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Does the wedding is off?**

Asami was eating ice cream of cookies directly from the big pot, and wearing her wedding dress. After having learned that her 'friend' betrayed her, she fell into an instant depression of eating things with lots of calories. Korra was contemplating her, she didn't know what to do for her friend, it was really hurting seeing her like this.

-You have to canel it- said Korra making Asami stop eating her ice cream.

-Can ... Can… cancel it? ... - said with a tearful tone to Korra, as her friend nodded to the comment. -Oh, no! But we already have everything ... everything ... - Asami said pointing all the gifts she had in the living room- We have the church, eight hundred guests, gifts; for example, look at this ... it's a – the black haired had no idea what the strange object she held in her hands was- Well, I don't know what it, but is nice- she still talking with her voice about to cry.

-Well, if your boyfriend cheats on since now, imagine when you get marry - Korra told her in a very candid way.

-No, no, no, no, it was not Tahno, it was Ginger- was trying to justify him, Asami.

-Sami, Please.

-Well ... Well, maybe he changes, once he marries- the heiress said as she grabbed a wine that had been given as a wedding gift, Korra looked at her friend with disbelief.-Poor little thing! – The green-eyed pouted.

-Poor little thing? - Korra asked with a mocking tone.

-I do not know, maybe he got nervous ... he ... slipped- continued with their justifications, Asami.

-Slipped? Ha, oh forgive me Asami, but you slip with the roller skates, you slip in the slide. Have you understood that you can't keep doing dumb? - The brunette said to her friend.

-Look who's talking! The expert in relationships-now Asami was being sarcastic.

-And so what?

-Mako!

-Mako, what?

-Well, when will you dare to tell him you're in love with him, since you were seven?- Asami said triumphantly noting that Korra now remained silent and began to eat the ice cream that the heiress had left.

-Well, what happens is that the opportunity has not presented.

-And junior high ?

-It's that I had a face full of ...

-Zits- completed Asami- Aha! And high school?

-Well it would have been very difficult to kiss him, because I had braces and when you kiss then ...

-Aha, and when he was about to go to Ba Sing Se, for surely his whole family was there.

-Well I ...

-No, Korra, what happens is that you do not dare. When you are given the opportunity you have to take it, taste it, and even drink it like a ... - Asami looked at what she was holding - Like a wine.

-Take it easy! You get drunk easily, huh – Korra warned, but as if that were not enough, her friend did not care and started drinking. - Ah, of course, what happens is that you can't cancel your wedding because it gives you panic what people say, right?

-What? - Asami said surprised when she heard that someone rang the doorbell, so she went to the phone to check who it was

-Yes, that is!- Korra replied.

-No, it's not. And don't change the subject-said as she picked up the phone.

-No, you don't change it, and we are also talking about the idiot of Tahno not of ...

-Mako! - Asami said excitedly making Korra almost choked the ice cream- But what a coincidence, we were just talking about you- said the black haired looking at Korra, who was glancing at her with angry eyes – Well, is because Korra has to say something very important to you and ... - but she couldn't go further because Korra took the phone.

-So are we going to play like this? Ok then - said as she hung up the phone, making Asami laugh.-For as you are causing this, now it's my turn- Korra said as she headed to the bedroom of Asami.

-What do you want in my room, Korra? –Asami said as she watched her friend pulled something under his bed.

-Here it is! Your book of plants.

-What? Oh no, Korra, put that there- Asami said while she was trying to take it away from the brunette.

-You see? It's special. So what's up with that you were going to study medicinal plants, traveling the world and ...

-Korra – Asami said desperately trying to take the book.

-But, ah, of course! You were caught by the social tale of the perfect husband, and the house, children and Chihuahua dogs- said sarcastically, Korra.

-They're pumeranians and are very fluffy- the green-eyed said with tenderly in her eyes.

-We ... well, whatever Asami. Tahno is not everything. Why don't you travel? Why don't you learn more stuff? Why don't you fuck someone else?

-Ewww! - Asami screamed for the comment- And you? Why don't. ...? Why don't ... Why don't you do it with Mako? I know you really want it- now she wanted to get even, Korra was going to answer, but the doorbell rang again.

-Shut up!

-Don't think so!

-Think what I told you- said the brunette as she handed the book to her owner and headed to the door.

-You too- Asami said while she was looking at her book that she made when she was in high school, her passion was always studying botany, but due to his father's business, she studied management. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard that the blue-eyed shouted excitedly: Mako!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lawsuit between friends**

_*In the last chapter:_

_-Shut up!_

_-Don't think so!_

_-Think what I told you- said the brunette as she handed the book to her owner and headed to the door._

_-You too- Asami said while she was looking at her book that she made when she was in high school, her passion was always studying botany, but due to her father's business, she studied management. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard that the blue-eyed shouted excitedly: Mako!_

_*Now the continuation…_

-Hello Korra! - said a young man of about twenty five years old, well trained body (you know, those who go to the gym xD), striking eyebrows and amber eyes that made the brunette sigh, while he hugged her- Because no one opened the door, I had to ask the neighbor to let me enter.

-Oh, haha, poor you, Mako!- said somewhat embarrassed, Korra.

-Oh, don´t worry, I got used to it- and saying this, he pulled away from the embrace.

-Oh, flowers, smell so good- Korra said as she looked carefully the bouquet that Mako was holding.

-Yes, they are for Asami ... I heard about Tahno.

-What!?- Asami said screaming from the room, leaning over to where they were.- How did you find out?- when she asked it, Mako took his smartphone and showed her the video.- Nooo! - said as she left running toward him to grab the phone and watch the video. Mako only hugged her.- No, no way!

-Everything happens for a reason, Sami- Mako said to her.

-No. It´s impossible.

-Maybe something better will come.

-No, hey let me see the comments- said Asami pulling apart from the embrace that her friend was giving to her.

-No, no, no, no, no.- told Korra as she snatched the cellphone- Asami, when a guy cheats on you is supposed that you yell at him, hit him, or cut his parts- saying that, Asami only opened her mouth in a frightened way.- Right, Mako?

-Uh ... sure, yes, Tahno is a jerk, he deserves the worst- he told.

-But ... but, I want to have children, Korra, I was going to marry him- the green-eyed was still sobbing.

-Well, have children, but don´t have them with him.

-Never with him!- the boy was playing along with Korra.- There are many drunks in his family, and one of his uncles is on drugs, there are better people out there.

-No, there aren´t- said Asami, she was stubborn.

-Yes, there are, what happens is that you don´t want to open your eyes- kept insisting, Mako.

-Asami, if you marry, then I'm not going to your wedding- Korra threatened her.

-What!?- the heiress said, shocked.

-Even Mako won´t go.

-Do you have a vase? - the amber-eyed asked ignoring the comment Korra said.

-Is it seriously?- asked indignantly the ex-bride.

-Very seriously. I will not support a marriage that has no future- Korra said with some sadness, leaving a surprised Asami.

-Me neither-Mako said making Asami looking them very hurt and began to withdraw the place, but before leaving she turned with Korra.

-You know what? If you don´t dare to fight for what you have always wanted, it's not my problem, but I will fight for my marriage.

-Well then, you'll have to fight alone- said most exalted the blue-eyed, making Asami getting angry and attacking her first with the first thing she saw: a ball of ice cream that she was eating.- How mature are you, Asami! How mature!

-Well do not come, you're des invited. And you too, Mako.

-Why? - Said him without understanding.

-I´m leaving! - Asami said as she grabbed another bottle of wine and headed for the exit.

-No, no, wait! - Mako told while trying to reach her with Korra.

-Asami! - told Korra.

-I think that the promise of 'friends' for the good and bad times is a lie, right? Well I'm getting married, with or without you- now Asami threatened Korra as she waited for the elevator to open, but she didn´t realize that it wasn´t opened and she slammed with it.

-Are you okay? - Asked Korra.

-Hmp! - Asami ignored her, then the other elevator opened and she entered, and grabbing her cellphone, she told Korra: - Ah, look, I have several calls from Tahno- Asami said derisively as the elevator closed, Mako and Korra just saw their friend went, but before they returned to the house, the elevator opened again and they observed that Asami was still there- Stupid Tahno! Why don´t you speak to me? - said crying, but seeing that Mako and Korra were still there, she only got angrier and started to do a little tantrum until finally the elevator door closed.

While Asami had gone nowhere, Korra was in her room keeping her clothes in a suitcase, and Mako was reading a book on her bed.

-I don´t want to stay to see how my friend become a completely fool-Korra said as she was taking her clothes from the closet.- Amm, could you pass me my panties? – she said very flushed to her friend, that he without shame threw them to her-. Amm, I'm going to change, huh? Do not turn around- but seeing that Mako ignored her, she began to change her shirt, part of her did it on purpose, because she wanted to know if she could somehow turn him on, but when she didn´t succeed, only grimaced in disapproval.

-Hey you! What if you stay at my home?- Mako said.

-Huh?

-Everybody is going to be for the birthday of my dad and they will be glad to see you.

-Really? I mean, there would be no problem?

-Not at all, you're a friend of my childhood and my family loves you, so they will be happy, Bolin also is going to be, you know, since he married he hasn´t gone, but today he will come.

- It's certainly been a long time.

-Yeah, well, since he and Opal, well, you know, did that and she got pregnant, my dad banished him, but I think with the birth of my nephew he softened and reconciled with my brother.

-Hahaha, I imagine how your dad reacted. But the good thing is that everything is already fine.

-So, are you coming?

-Well, in that case, I'll accept your offer- said Korra with a smile from ear to ear, which Mako didn´t notice because he was still reading his book.

-Perfect... By the way, do you have a vase? –he asked making the brunette laughed even more for his comment.


End file.
